Tekkit
Please be aware that this page MAY contain SPOILERS. Tekkit is a Mod within the Technic Pack Launcher, alongside Technic, The Yogbox and Hack/Mine. Tekkit is an industrialized Minecraft, a new age in Minecraft, which is primarily a tutorial, but often has interactions with other members of the server, the most memorable being the rivalry between Sjin and Duncan. Main Characters Honeydew Honeydew is the boss with big plans. He is constantly adding things to the plan, like a rooftop penthouse, a Jaffa Cafe and an underground quarry, as well as the main plan of a Jaffa Cake factory. He soon went mad with power and used most of the company equipment to make a crown and golden pants. Simon is currently possessing slave driving characteristics but is still being nice to Duncan, because of his intelligence and mastery of Tekkit. Honeydew is currently the boss of Honeydew Inc. He provided Lewis and Duncan with 1% shares, after which, Lewis gave his share to Sjin because of his help with Oil Island and used Duncan's to make a Talisman of Repair (AKA "the rainbow tampon"). The rest of the shares were used as emergency toilet paper by Simon during his "business" trip to Hawaii. There is currently only 1, 1%, share for Honeydew Inc. It is also to be noted that Simon has been taking orders from a mysterious construction that looks suspiciously like Sjin, from the episode's of InTheLittleWood and SoTotallyToby we know that mysterious construction exist. from the episode's bij honey INC. we know that the werdt construction. (that like's the head of sjin) gave Simon orders to help re-build Pig Island. Simon is now a little bit crazy about pigs, so there will be problems in the future Xephos Xephos is the one who gets pushed around. Even though Simon is his best friend, Lewis is forced to refer to him as "sir." Lewis is usually seen doing all the hard labour. After taking too much pain from Simon's "poking stick", Lewis threw his belongings away and sought a new job at Sips Co. where he remained for a while. After Sips accused him of witchcraft and beat him with Sips Co. dirt, he returned to Honeydew Inc. He was then granted the honor of naming the brand of items they make, got his sword back from Sips, and dirt boxed in the quarry. During episodes 30 - 37, Lewis is seen bossing Simon around, much to Simon's displeasure. Lewis seems to forget that Simon is in-charge of Honeydew Inc. and he seems to take charge over both Simon and Duncan. Due to Simon's obesssion with Pig Island, he and Duncan have had to carry on working at Honeydew Inc without their CEO. Duncan Duncan is the head technician of Honeydew Inc. He had a 1% share, but was used to make a Talisman of Repair. Duncan is reckognised as the brains of the operation (followed by Lewis) and is the person who Simon and Lewis rely on to do most of the technical planning and work. In recent episodes Lewis' Tekkit skills seem to have excelled, meaning Duncan now has a lot of help. Duncan was the first to get a flying ring, as well as the first person to wear a full suit of Nano-Armour. Duncan does most of his work independently, away from the Honeydew Inc. Jaffa Factory and workshop, instead he chooses to work in his own tower that has a large observatory and telescope. This is where most of the episodes in his own stand-alone Tekkit series take place. he was one of the single player's in the tekkit server that were playing in the 'old' tekkit server. now he most of the time work at his own castle. Sjin Sjin was once the head worker of Sips Co. He built a massive quarry on the land. Sjin used to be given a lot of grief by the members of Honeydew Inc. who stole things from him and pushed him around, but he got his revenge by coating their Hellgate in dirt. When Sjin is shown to work worse than Lewis, he is fired by Sips and after failing the Honeydew Inc Job application, starts his own company called Sjin's Independent Trading. He later returned to Sips Co. after Sips realized how he couldn't manage without Sjin, however Sjin agreed on the terms that he got a 50% share in the company, officially changing the name to Sjips Co. (although the company's still referred to as Sips Co). Sjin still works with Honeydew Inc. often, despite failing his early training. He helped greatly with the construction of Oil Island and has recently been working on the Jaffa Factory. It has also been revealed in the Tekkit episode 52 or Duncan vs Head that he has been a puppet master controlling Honeydew and Sips_ in their actions: Pig island work and Sips_ dirt trading. In episode 52, it's revealed that Sjin is actually the "Big Head" stationed underneath Simon's bed, who commanded Simon to build a giant pig. It's also revealed that the "Big Head" is the boss of SipsCo. and Sjin managed to fool Sips into doing his will. Sips The boss of Sips Co., Sips arrived back from a plane flight in a bad mood made worse when he saw how badly Sjin was working. Sips then noticed how useful Lewis can be and hired him, while kicking Sjin out. Sips seems to lose his temper easily, calling his workforce names. Sjin was donned an "effing Ding Dong" and Lewis a "silky shirt guy." Sips has been noted to take a liking in Lewis' beard. Rythian Rythian joined Sips Co. in''' "Sjin and Sips Tekkit Series"''' Episode 7: Machines. His main goal was to assassinate Simon and Lewis as instructed by Sips and Sjin, but to spare Duncan and instead order him to dress him up as a robot and send him back in time to chase children. Rythian has recently revealed he only worked for Sips Co. so he could get some supplies to get revenge on Sjin and Duncan for destroying his home during their Tekkit war. He now is the head mage in his own group, sometimes refered to as Shakespeare in Jurrasic Park, with Zoeya as his apprenticce and Teep as the guardian of their tower/castle. He is currently one of the most powerful players on the server, with a ridiculous amount of red matter and several other tools at his disposal. Zoeya Zoeya has recently joined Rythian as an apprentice, for revenge on Duncan and Sjin for destroying their previous world homes, however she often seems more interested in regrowing her mushroom village than in revenge. However it will be hard for her to remake her mushroom village because there is no more Forestry mod in Tekkit, and the new updates mean you cannot grow giant mushrooms except on mycelium or underground. Martyn Martyn has recently joined the Yogscast Tekkit server and started his own tekkit series with Toby. They are thinking about starting their own company. The name Martyn has chosen for his company was "inthelittlecorp" and he likes chips and TNT so he changed the name to chippy chippy thingie. 14:46, October 13, 2012 (UTC) LikeTotallyToby Toby recently joined Martyn in their own Tekkit series on the Yogscast Tekkit Server and they are thinking about starting their own company. He recently had a fight with TheStrippin. At the end of the fourth episode, Toby is seen exploring Honeydew Inc. and Sips Co. Lomadia Head of Lombucket Industries, Lomadia is currently working on expanding the industrial might of her company, while also creating an Owl Sanctuary. Hannah has stated on multiple occasions that Duncan sometimes takes time out of working at Honeydew Inc. to tutor her on how Tekkit works. Nilesy Nilesy was found underground by Sips and Sjin during their Tekkit series. He temporarily joined them, but was kicked off their land for botching up making a pool. He later returned, wanting to be Sips and Sjin's poolboy, but failed the interview and was crushed to death. As of now, nobody knows where Nilesy went.However in part 21 in Rythian's Tekkit series it is reaveled that he built the pool in the town of Newpool. Nilesy has since resurfaced from his death at the hands of Sips and Sjin and has now set up shop as a 'pool man' constructing a makeshift stand in the rainforest. He is currently selling a portable pool. Teep A recent addition to Rythian's outcast group, Teep killed Zoeya in Episode 8 of their Tekkit series. Teep is a dinosaur who cannot speak English. He was assigned to protect Rythian and Zoeya's fortress and often collect mushrooms for Zoeya. He also was in other yogscast members tekkit videos in Sjins Top Ten Tekkit Terrors Teep was in the mining laser clip and he actually talked Teep is also from the old tekkit server if you watch Tekkit-War by YogscastSjin you will see that Teeps name was red like alll admins names are on diffirent servers. He also watches the wizards' pets while they are away. MintyMinute Currently the owner of Captive Creeper, recently agreed to guide Sips and Sijn into the Nether. TheStrippin Currently helping Duncan in his Tekkit series with RailCraft. He has recently had a fight with LikeTotallyToby and won the brawl, giving him a professional undefeated fighting record of 1 win, 0 losses. Zyluss Zyluss is currently one of the two residents of Newpool, a town neighboring Rythian, Zoey, and Teep's castle. Currently, his only progress is to build a brick house, blow up a portion of Daltos's house after Daltos killed his mother, bunny, and tuna sandwich, and argue with Daltos about who the pool Nilsey built belongs to. Daltos Daltos is currently one of the two residents of Newpool, a town neighboring Rythian, Zoey, and Teep's castle. His contributions to the Tekkit server are to kill Zyluss's mother, bunny, and tuna sandwich, build a house which has been partially blown up in Zyluss's retaliation, and to argue with Zyluss over who the pool Nilsey built belongs to. During episode 21, his sound cut out just before he finished talking, which left him saying "I put a rattlesnake in her t-" before cutting out. The Companies Honeydew Inc. Honeydew Inc. will soon be a towering gleaming jaffa cake factory complete with an underground quarry, rooftop penthouse and possibly a jaffa cafe. Sjips Co. Sjips Co. will soon be a dirt making factory.(Sips prefers separation by hand so he scrapped that method of work) Pipes separating dirt from stone (mostly) will help run this place. However in some episodes Sips has referenced and told Sjin that they have a secret agenda which could make Honeydew Inc a direct competitor. Sjin's Community Swimming Pool Group Formerly Sjin's Independent Dirt Trading. This is still a small company, formerly consisting of one employee, 23 dirt blocks, a door and a sign, assembled in a way that should resemble a home... perhaps. The company was expanded by Sjin who build a swimming pool, banana boat and a "fountain." The company is now assumed to be discontinued. Shakespeare in Jurassic Park This group is made up of three members so far; Rythian, the head mage and leader of the group, Zoey the mushroom enthusiast and Teep their sharpshooting dinosaur. Their ultimate goal is to get revenge on Sjin and Duncan for destroying the previous Tekkit server. Before they can do this, however, they must complete the construction of their Mage Tower, and gather enough supplies to make themselves invincible. The other companies do not appear to be aware of the existence of this group, except for Hannah and Duncan. They have yet to make an appearance in the main series, however, upon completion of their tower, they may wage industrial warfare upon Sips and Sjin and Simon, Duncan and Lewis. Recently they acquired a dinosaur, named Teep to guard their ever-growing Fortress. They now have code names, Rythian is Romeo, Zoey is Juliet and Teep is Greenman, hence the name of the group. Other members include their iron golems, Red Five and Johnny Iron, and the clinically depressed snow golem, Gilbert. InTheLittleCorp The latest to join the tekkit server, Martyn and his friend Toby join in not knowing what to do. Their main goal is to create a "lapis" tool company. By lapis, of course, they mean sapphire. Although it hasn't been confirmed. Lombucket Industries This is a company which was recently created by Hannah. Though its main function is as an owl sanctuary, it has expanded into oil, lava, teleport pipes, secret underground lairs, and various other things. Rail Bros Inc. The pride and joy of TheStrippin. It's currently working on building rails that extend between Castle Duncan and Strippin Station. The company may also build railways to other areas from Strippin Station. he is a relly pro at rail craft. The Captive Creeper A bar owned by MintyMinute. Nilesy's Best And Greatest #1 Importer and Exporter of Really Good Pools and Pool Accessories A very new business set up by Nilesy, on his recovery from his brutal murder at Sjips Co. that sells Pools and Pool accessories. One of his pools is located between Zyluss' and Daltos' residences, however, these are still arguing whose pool it actually is. Series Most of the events that occur in Tekkit all happen on the same server, however, the game footage is captured and uploaded onto a number of the Yogscast's channels. The current list of series are as-follows: *Lewis, Simon and Duncan's Tekkit series - uploaded onto the main BlueXephos channel. *Sips and Sjin's Tekkit series - uploaded to both Sips and Sjin's channels. *Rythian, Zoey and Teep - uploaded to Rythian's YouTube channel. *Hannah's solo series - uploaded onto the yogscast2 YouTube channel. *Martyn and Toby's series - uploaded onto Martyn's inthelittlewood channel. *Nilesy's series - currently only one episode, which was uploaded to Nilesy's channel. *Duncan's Tutorial series- uploaded on Lalna's channel. Notes Many strange names have been seen in the Chat messages. In Tekkit with Duncan 49, many people are seen logging off and back on, including Inthelittlewood, Ridgedog, MintyMinute, and LikeTotallyToby. Also while watching Rythian's Tekkit you can see Benjamin_Disco leave. In the first episode of Martyn and Toby's Tekkit Series you can see Benjamin Disco logging in. (Benjamin_Disco first appeared in Sips and Sjin's original Tekkit series titled Sips and Sjin's Tekkit adventure that was uploaded only on Sjins channel. This series ended in episode 8 when Benjamin_Disco blew their house up.). A lot of players from the old tekkit server(which Sjin and Duncan destroyed) have still not been seen on the new server but some of them are on the server players like: Teep,Zyluss and Daltos but it seems to be that many others have not been on it like, Maide or Skylord_Vitellius there whereabouts are unknown they may or may not be on the new server Category:Games Category:Tekkit series Category:Tekkit V3 Category:Series